Everybody loves you, Vatican
by Lipurogry
Summary: Un vistazo a las relaciones del Vaticano: Amorosas, amistosas, odios eternos... Todo puede pasar en la Viña del Señor ¿O no?.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody loves you, Vatican

Capitulo 1: La ventana

Ivania Alexandra Petrova, mejor conocida como La Santa Sede, era una –en apariencia- una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos miel, piel pálida (con un leve toque rosado en las mejillas) no era muy alta ni muy baja lo cual no le molestaba.

En ese momento, estaba en la sala de su casa (la que estaba cerca de la Basilica de San Pedro), sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo un pasaje de la Biblia

"Esto es vida" pensó feliz. Un ruido proveniente de la ventana la distrajo, haciendo que se volteara

—Ahh— Grito aterrorizada al ver Prusia observándola con una sonrisa. La Biblia cayó al suelo.

"Es muy guapa" pensó Prusia viendo a Ivania. Ella vestía una blusa blanca, una falda negra, y unas botas de cuero.

—Tranquila Ivania, soy el asombroso yo — dijo algo nervioso (por supuesto, no lo admitiría en voz alta) mientras abría la ventana, sentándose en el marco

—¡Gilbert! ¡Dios mío, casi me matas del susto! — Le reclamo la muchacha — ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana? ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza? ¿Hormigas? — se cruzó de brazos, molesta a la vez que se levantaba.

—No tengo nada—mintió el albino, terminando de entrar sin saber que hacer exactamente ante la mirada molesta de Ivania —Solo me pase de saludar— añadió tratando de sonar convincente.

—Pudiste tocar la puerta…—comenzó a protestar Ivania, pero fue callada de forma brusca cuando unos labios, más concretamente los de Prusia, la besaron. Era una escena adorable pero no duro mucho cuando Gilbert se separo, y en tiempo record, salto por la ventana.

La Santa Sede se quedo de pie y parpadeo confundida. Pero luego se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—¡Gilbert Belischimdt! ¡REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE! — Grito al aire, mientras el aludido hacia muecas al oír el eco del grito, corriendo a casa de Veneciano

…

Nota de autor:

Si… es otra historia, esta vez basada en el Vaticano (Ivania). Esta historia tiene capítulos cortos (aleluya!) que hablan básicamente, que de una u otra manera, todos los países tienen alguna relación (amistosa, cordial, o romántica) con el Vaticano (inspirada en el catolicismo mundial).

Habrá otras parejas secundarias, que se irán revelando en el transcurso de la historia.

P.D: las actualizaciones seguirán si ustedes quieren, por que yo ya tengo los dos capítulos siguientes terminados


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody loves you, Vatican

Capitulo 2: Mascara

Era el último día de carnaval, En Venecia. Todos asistirían al baile de carnaval, en donde los hermanos Italia -Lovino, Ivania y Feliciano- serian los anfitriones, a excepción de San Marino y Seborga quienes no podían ir esa noche.

Ivania llevaba un vestido del estilo del siglo XV de amplia falda, de un color azul claro con detalles negros junto con un antifaz del mismo color.

Lovino, en cambio, lucía un traje del siglo XIX color rojo con un pañuelo negro en el cuello, y unos zapatos negros. También llevaba un antifaz negro, con detalles negros.

Por último, Feliciano tenía un traje idéntico al de su hermano, solo que era de color azul marino, el pañuelo en el cuello era blanco y su antifaz era del mismo color pero con detalles dorados.

Cuando la fiesta ya había avanzado bastante, todos bailaban al ritmo del vals mientras tanto Ivania observaba de lejos

—¿Me permite este baile? — le pregunto un hombre de pelo castaño, vestido con un traje d verde esmeralda del siglo XVII, con el rostro cubierto por un antifaz negro.

—Por supuesto— acepto Ivania, algo intrigada con el hombre. Ella y el desconocido bailaron juntos hasta que se acabo la música.

Los dos salieron de la pista y se dirigieron a los jardines, por petición del hombre. La luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno. la muchacha se fijo en su acompañante, dándose cuenta de que se había quitado la máscara dejando al descubierto un rostro muy familiar.

—¡¿España…?!— Exclamó en voz baja la Santa Sede —¿Qué diablos ocurre…?—

El aludido sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quería hablar contigo, sobre Lovino— respondió con su típico tono alegre. Ivania alzò una ceja

—¿Cómo rayos sabias que era yo? Y ¿Qué quieres hablar sobre mi hermano? — le dijo confundida, por lo que el tono de España se volvió bajo y casi misterioso

—Tengo mis formas de enterarme— Vaticano sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica al oír eso— pero el punto es que necesito saber que puedo hacer para poder confesarme a Lovino sin que me mate, tu eres su familia y quizás puedas ayudarme— La otra nación sacudió la cabeza

—Me temo que lo único que puedo hacer es recomendarte lo siguiente: dile lo que sientes, y espera a que te responda y no hagas nada temerario — era lo mejor que podía hacer Ivania por Antonio. En un momento de silencio añadió —Me gustaría que todo fuera tan fácil como antes, ¿Recuerdas esos días…? Todo parecía tan sencillo entonces —

El comentario sumió a ambos en una profunda reflexión.

—Ivi, ya ha pasado tiempo desde esos años, no somos los mismos –ninguno de los que vivíamos allí- y todo ha cambiado— declaro el español— es imposible volver atrás, no voy a negar que te quise pero eso quedo atrás—

La muchacha no le negó la razón, ya que era cierto lo que decía el otro. Pero era difícil no querer regresar a cierto momento de su vida.

Antonio volvió a sonreír, como si no hubiera pasado nada

—Adiós Ivi, me tengo que ir a ver a Lovino, antes de que acabe la fiesta— la sonrisa de Antonio era alegre y entusiasta, que jamás se borraría de la memoria de Ivania pero lo mejor era dejar el pasado en donde debía estar, pensó convencida mientras España se largaba a toda velocidad

…

Nota de autor:

El capitulo no era tan largo, pero quise hacer algo sobre ellos. Me extraña no ver historias con la pareja Vaticano/España, debido a la gran influencia que tuvo –y tiene- el cristianismo en España a lo largo de su historia.

Los deje como una ex pareja porque quise agregar algo de Spamano a la historia. Espero que no les moleste.

Hasta pronto, Samira Gry


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody loves you, Vatican

Capitulo 3: abrazos

Ya habían pasado varios meses después del Carnaval.

Era una cálida mañana de julio, en Italia. Los tres hermanos Italia estaban en la Plazza di San Marco.

—¡Ve! —Exclamó alegremente Feliciano — ¿Qué es ese sonido? — Suave y dulce, la melodía se escuchaba en las calles de Venecia. Lovino no parecía muy interesando

—Es un violín — dijo Ivania, señalando al señor que estaba en medio de la plazza, sentado en una silla tocando el instrumento.

—¡¿No pretenderán que yo vaya a oír al condenado señor?! — protesto Lovino al verse arrastrado por sus hermanos a donde se hallaba el hombre tocando

Ivania empezó a bailar alrededor de la plazza, riendo sonoramente. Feliciano y Lovino veían la danza improvisada de su hermana cuando "algo" o mejor dicho, "alguien" abrazó a Lovino por la cintura.

—¡Suéltame Bastardo! ¡Te voy a matar, España! — Grito la parte sur de Italia al país de la pasión, pero sin oponer mucha resistencia. Vio como su hermana era abrazada por Francia, para terror de esta.

—¡Deja a mi hermana, rubio afrancesado! — y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para liberarse de Antonio, fue hasta donde estaba Francis y lo separo de Ivania mientras lo golpeaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Piété, piété!*, ¡Antonio has algo con tu novio! — Eran los gritos de Francia que se escuchaban a través de la nube de polvo que se había formado

Eso era diabólicamente divertido, sin duda. Y los otros no hacían más que reírse de la pequeña desgracia.

…

Aquí va el tercer capitulo, por fin! Siento si quedo un poco corto

Traducción: piété (Piedad-francés).

¿Cuál quieren que sea el próximo país? Acepto sugerencias ;)


	4. Extra I

Everybody loves you, Vatican

Extra I

El Vaticano estaba en su estudio, pensativa

Ivania sostenía en manos un pergamino antiguo con algo de vacilación hasta que lo desenrollo. Coloco el pergamino en el escritorio y comenzó a leerlo.

"La Antigua Israel era la madre de la Antigua Jerusalén" leyó en voz baja "Luego Jerusalen tuvo una niña, a la que llamo Cristianismo o Yohanana…"

"Yohanana tenia tíos y primos lejanos, que rara vez vio en su infancia. Años más tarde, murió su abuela y poco después su madre. Quedó al cuidado de Imperio Romano hasta la desaparición de este…"

Iba seguir leyendo pero se detuvo, sin saber continuar. El pergamino era una reliquia en si, en donde había escrito toda su historia completa.

Era algo que atesoraba con cuidado, al igual que muchos libros y reliquias antiguas, que había encontrado a través de los años. Sacudiendo la cabeza, guardo el pergamino y se acerco a la ventana.

El cielo de la tarde era hermoso, con colores rojos y anaranjados.

"es increíble como Dios hace este tipo de cosas" pensó "pero me pregunto que pensara él sobre mí: trato de mejorar cada día más, guiando a los pueblos cristianos. Pero aún no se si es bueno recordar esos tiempos, todavía viviéndolos con la misma intensidad de entonces…Recordando cada cosa que he hecho"

Unas risas provenientes de los exteriores de la casa llamaron su atención. Eran Feliciano y Elizabetha, seguidos por Japón y Alemania.

Parecían felices y tranquilos. Ivania había visto a su hermano siempre sonriendo, aunque lo ocurrido en las dos Guerras Mundiales casi le cuestan la vida.

"Sus cuatro hermanos eran diferentes: Lovino, siendo el mayor de ellos era el que solía fingir una fortaleza que rara vez veía, sabiendo que debía proteger al resto en caso de que La Santa Sede no estuviese; Feliciano era despreocupado y confiaba en que sus hermanos lo cuidarían siempre, pero a veces se angustiaba al verlos sufrir a tal punto que llegaba a reunir suficiente coraje para ayudarlos; Marcello- el representante de Seborga- era el inmaduro y uno sobre los que meditaba a menudo; y por ultimo el joven Darío, la republica de San Marino, un muchacho del que apenas podía saber y que era indiferente en ocasiones"

Pero aún así, los quería a todos por igual tal como quiso a Roma hace tiempo, pensó con una sonrisa.

Tal vez debería ir con Feliciano, ahora que lo pensaba

…

Nota:

Este es un extra que hice, para ir pensando que país debo colocar en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado! (Y no olviden comentar)


	5. Capítulo 4

Everybody loves you, Vatican

Capitulo IV (Inglaterra)

Ivania caminaba por una de las costas del Sur De Italia. Le gustaba andar por ese lugar, por la inmensa paz que sentía.

El eco de un grito se escucho en la lejanía, alertándola.

—¡Suéltanos, inglés de cuarta!— era la voz inconfundible de su hermano, Romano. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia donde provino el grito.

"¿Qué les habrá hecho Arthur a mis hermanos?" pensaba Ivania, oculta detrás de unos arbustos viendo a un reducido grupo de soldados, entre los que estaba Inglaterra, rodear a las dos figuras arrodilladas que eran Feliciano y Lovino

—Fue fácil capturarlos— se mofaba el rubio. La chica sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza, Inglaterra tenía esa peculiaridad de hacerla enojar (desde lo ocurrido con Enrique VI, solo empeoro)

Entonces hizo lo que cualquier hermana mayor sobreprotectora haría si viera a sus hermanos secuestrados por el ser que más mal le caía.

—¡Eres un hereje! — Le grito, lanzándose sobre él, golpeándolo —¡¿quid fecisti cum fratre miser?! dabo vos ¿intelligitis?* — Añadió involuntariamente en latín. Su "lado oscuro" (ese que solamente se habría visto en la Edad Media y en La Inquisión) había salido a flote.

Los hermanos Italia solo observaban atemorizados a su "tierna y dulce" hermanita mayor, golpear a Arthur

Nota

Primero que nada, mis disculpas a **Gordafabi**, que estaba esperando que este fuera sobre Suiza (pero tranquila, ya lo estoy escribiendo y lo tendré listo dentro de poco)

Sobre la personalidad del Vaticano en este capitulo: estuve investigando y vi que a lo largo de los siglos la Iglesia Catolica ha tenido muchos (y realmente MUCHOS) desacuerdos con Inglaterra, por eso no se soportan mucho.

Traducción: *desgraciado ¿que les has hecho a mis hermanos? me las vas a pagaras todas ¿Entiendes?

Esperando que les haya gustado, se despide Samira Gry


	6. Chapter 5

Everybody loves you, Vatican

Capitulo V

Suiza y el Vaticano se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la chica (en el palacio de gobierno), por petición de ella

Vash le comentaba los planes para mejorar las estrategias de protección en la Basílica de San Pedro. Pero mientras hablaba, Ivania recordó como ambos comenzaron a ser amigos.

…

No eran circunstancias normales, definitivamente no.

Era el siglo XVI, España invadía la Santa Sede, saqueando todo lo que podía y matando a aquellos que se cruzaran en su camino.

Ivania había resistido todo lo que pudo, pero termino sentada detrás de un muro, ocultándose. La adrenalina y la expectativa latían en su sangre, oyendo los pasos de los soldados. El ruido bajo considerablemente y suspiro aliviada, acercando las rodillas a su pecho.

—¿Estas bien? — alzó la mirada, esperando ver a España pero para su sorpresa un joven de ojos verdes, de cabello rubio corto, vestido con una armadura de plata, la estaba mirando.

—Soy Suiza— se presentó— mi gente y yo hemos derrotado a España, tú debes ser Vaticano—

—Sí, soy yo— contesto. Por alguna razón, aquel joven le era familiar pero en ese momento no recordaba de donde. Él le tendió una mano.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte— le dijo, esperando alguna respuesta. Tomando su mano, le ayudó a levantarse.

Sin que le dijera nada, camino rumbo hacia la Plaza de San Pedro siendo seguida en un silencio incomodo por Suiza.

Una vez llegaron a la plaza, el sitio estaba irreconocible. Gran parte del Vaticano no era nada más que escombros.

—¡Dio mío*!— Exclamó Ivania, horrorizada por el estado de su territorio. Suiza la observo, conmovido por la expresión de dolor de la muchacha al frente suyo.

En uno de sus raros impulsos se le ocurrió una idea.

—Yo te ayudare, Vaticano — Le aseguro, dándole a Ivania la impresión de haberle leído la mente; la chica se volteo hacia él con una mirada de determinación y se sacudió el polvo de su armadura.

—Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos mucho que hacer— le replico, avanzando a la ciudad.

…

—Ivania—La llamó Vash, sacándola de su ensoñación — ¿Qué has sabido de los demás? — Ambos sabían que hablaba de los antiguos conocidos de la Santa Sede, que -en algunos casos- no había visto en años.

—No mucho. Solo salgo en ocasiones, y también cuando el Santo Padre me lo pide— Los ojos de Ivania mostraron un brillo, dando a entender que se le ocurrió una idea —iré a visitar a Austria. Le pediré permiso al Papa por unos días —Vash sonrió discretamente, escribiendo algo en un papel.

—Ten, esta es la dirección— Coloco el papel en manos de la chica.

—¡Grazie! — Se levanto como un resorte y le beso la mejilla, sonriendo mientras salía, dejando a un suizo completamente sonrojado.

…

Nota:

Sé que me demore un poco más de lo normal pero aquí está el capitulo que le dedico en esta ocasión a **Gordafabi **(Ahora si…), quien me pidió un capitulo con Suiza.

Traducción:

*Dio mio – Dios Mío (italiano)

Hasta pronto,

Samira Gry


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

_Viena_

Era un día de invierno cuando Ivania fue a visitar a Roderich. Capas de nieve cubrían la tierra dificultando el transito por las calle. Estaba delante la puerta de la casa del austriaco.

Toco dos veces y espero a que alguien abriera.

Unos pasos se escucharon y la puerta fue abierta por Hungría, quién al verla dio un chillido de alegría y la abrazo fuertemente.

— ¡Hola Ivi! No esperaba que vinieras— Dijo jovial

—Siento haber venido sin avisar…— Empezó a decir avergonzada la italiana pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—No digas tonterías, ven pasa y deja de congelarte allá afuera— añadió haciendo que Ivania entrara en la casa.

Era una casa de dos pisos, de estilo clásico con un pequeño toque moderno –por insistencia de la misma Hungría. La sala de estar tenía unos pocos muebles, cuatro ventanas –cubiertas con cortinas- y una mesa de centro.

—Puedes sentarte— Le dijo Elizabetha viendo la cara de indecisión de su amiga —ahora vuelvo— añadió, yéndose a la cocina. El Vaticano se sentó en una de las butacas, quitándose los guantes y la bufanda, y se sacudió la nieve del pelo.

Se quedo sentada, pensando si podría explorar la casa. Al ver que Hungría no regresaba y movida por su curiosidad, se levanto con los guantes y la bufanda todavía en mano.

Se dirigió a un corredor cercano, donde empezaba a oírse el eco de una música, de piano provocando que sonriera.

Tenía idea de quien era. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación, de donde procedía la muisca y empujo la puerta entreabierta.

Roderich estaba tocando el piano. La chica se sorprendió al ver que no había cambiado mucho, inclusive llevaba el mismo traje aristocrático color violeta.

Recordaba esa melodía: el Ave María. Cuando Ivania solía visitarle, la escuchaba con mucha atención y asombro, sin poder creer lo que oía.

Escucho al pianista, desde el umbral. El hombre estaba tan absorto en su música que no la vio, si no hasta terminar la canción.

—Vaticano— Dijo al verla, impresionado —No sabía que estabas aquí— La muchacha le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Llevo tiempo escuchándote. Espero que no te haya molestado—

—En lo absoluto— un silencio cómodo entre ambos, por lo que Ivania se coloco de pie al lado de Roderich.

Austria volvió a tocar otra melodía, otra que le era totalmente desconocida a Ivania, pero agradable y dulce. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la melodía hasta que Austria termino de tocar

—Es hermosa— Exclamó Ivania, una vez volvió a abrir los ojos. Roderich esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Había olvidado lo mucho que al Vaticano le gustaba la música.

Antes de poder responder, la voz de Hungría los llamaba a ambos.

— Creo que no están esperando— comento la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación.

Roderich suspiro, yendo tras ella.

Tal vez había cosas que nunca cambiarían, sin importar el paso de los años.

…

Nota:

Este capítulo es continuación del anterior. Las canciones que toco Austria eran Ave María, versión piano –si, realmente existe- y "come Little children", piano versión. Ninguna de las canciones me pertenece

Por petición, el siguiente capítulo será de… *abre un sobre de papel*: ¡**México**!


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

_Siglo XVI_

Dos figuras, una pequeña y una más alta, corrían por los jardines de una gran casa. La más alta correspondía a una muchacha castaña mientras que la más pequeña era un niño, representación de Nueva España.

—¡No me alcanzaras! — Decía el niño entre risas, era muy parecido a España solo que con la piel tostada y los ojos almendrados. No parecía tener más de nueve años.

—¡Espera Daniel! — Grito Ivania, tratando de no tropezarse con su –incomodo- vestido de amplia falda.

Hasta hacia poco, los dos estaban en la biblioteca. Y por alguna razón, cuando Ivania se distrajo, Daniel se fue corriendo con la italiana tras él en una carrera bastante cómica.

El niño no dejo de reírse, escondiéndose entre unos claveles. Pensaba que había despistado a Vaticano, cuando Ivania lo sorprendió cargándolo en brazos.

Nueva España no forcejeo, en parte por el cansancio que tenía.

—Te tengo exclamo— Ivania sonriendo— Vamos a volver a la biblioteca— Nueva España puso un mohín.

—No quiero, hay muchos libros aburridos y hay un grupo de hombres de ropas extrañas, que se me quedan mirando, y me dan miedo— El Vaticano sospecho que los hombres de los que hablaba Nueva España eran parte de la Inquisión, pero las condiciones que había pedido España para que Ivania le enseñara al niño eran:

_1-_ _Daniel NO debía saber nada de política, ni la Inquisión o sus "métodos" _

_2- No debía saber nada del Imperio Azteca. -Malos recuerdos-_

Luego de un rato, Nueva España volvio a hablar con un hilito de voz.

—¿Podemos hacer un trato? — Ivania miro al niño, quien tenía una carita de perrito huérfano.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —

—Volveré a la biblioteca cuando los señores extraños se hayan ido— Exclamo Nueva España— Y te prometo que me comeré TODA la sopa—

Vaticano se rió suavemente ante la inocente propuesta del menor. De una u otra manera, no podría negarse.

—De acuerdo ¿Lo prometes? — le pregunto a lo que Daniel alzó su dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo, por la garrita— Dijo, agarrando el dedo meñique de la chica.

—Por la garrita, entonces— murmuro, dejando al niño en el suelo. Una vez que dejo al niño en el suelo, se agacho a su altura sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las tocadas? — Sugirió. Una sonrisa fue la respuesta.

—¡Eres tú! — Grito el castaño, corriendo otra vez entre las plantas del jardín. La italiana sonrió, y fue a buscar a la joven colonia.

Por muy naciones que fuesen, niños son siempre niños.

…

Nota:

Dedicado a: **Lovely rrh –**espero que te haya gustado- **y a todos los que siguen esta historia**

Proximo capítulo: **¡Argentinaaaaaaa!**

Si quieren ver que alguna nación tenga su aparición en el fic, díganme vía review y yo hare lo posible para colocar a la determinada nación.

Hasta Pronto,

Samira Gry

P.D: Y tranquilos, México se comió la sopa J


End file.
